Blog utilisateur:FrenchTouch/E3 2018, l'after : Pour une poignée de bons jeux
center|link=https://fr.wikia.com/E3_2018 Du 9 au 14 juin, l'E3 2018 et ses conférences de presse ont eu lieu. Bon c'était sympa de voir quelques courts-métrages en images de synthèse d'entendre parler de jeux dont mêmes les éditeurs auront oublié l'existence d'ici les trois mois à venir ; nous avons beaucoup versé d'encre à ce sujet mais qu'en est-il des jeux dont nous n'avons pas parlé ? Très rapidement, je vous propose un florilège de jeux plutôt sympas qui ont été annoncés à l'E3 et dont on n'a pas encore discuté. Mes incontournables On commence avec quelque chose de complètement subjectif : les jeux qui me donnent le plus envie d'être joués. Pas si étonnamment que cela, y a des licences déjà connues mais aussi des nouveautés super intéressantes. Underworld Ascendant right|210 px Faute de voir Electronic Arts nous sortir un nouveau Ultima qui ne serait pas un jeu mobile en pay-to-win, Paul Neurath, fondateur de Blue Sky Productions — qui nous a donné Thief — revient avec un jeu inscrit dans l'univers d'Ultima en action-RPG à la première personne : Underworld Ascendant. Le trailer n'est p'têt pas super esthétique mais justement, nous pouvons remercier le fait que ce ne soit que du gameplay pur et non-scénarisé, contrairement à la plupart des autres annonces à l'E3. Nous n'en demandions pas plus. Soul Calibur VI right|210 px C'est toujours intéressant à mes yeux de voir le développement de Soul Calibur VI. Voir de nouveaux combos, les armures rétrécir, la poitrine d'Ivy Valentine gagnant encore un bonnet — sérieux les gars au bout d'un moment c'est sa colonne vertébrale qui va ressembler à son épée — mais surtout, et je l'avoue sans aucune honte : les personnages invités. Non vraiment, ils trouvent toujours le moyen de remettre le couvert, que ce soit Link/Heihachi Mishima/Spawn dans le deuxième opus, Ezio Auditore da Firenze dans le cinquième ou Dark Vador/Yoda dans le quatrième (et je ne déconne pas,) celui-ci nous envoie Geralt de Riv de l'univers du Sorceleur. My Friend Pedro right|210 px Bon, là, vraiment, y a rien à dire de plus, quoi. Une débandade élégamment violente sur fond d'interaction avec le décor et vraisemblablement, un élément de skill pas rédhibitoire mais pas exclu pour autant, le tout dans une atmosphère mentalement désintégrée. C'est tout. Achète-le, quoi. Non enfin vraiment, j'ai l'impression que ce jeu restera simple mais pas non plus facile pour autant, et c'est juste un bon début pour une expérience qui se veut fun pour les joueurs. Metal Wolf Chaos XD right|210 px Hein pardon ? C'est juste le portage d'un jeu XBOX exclusif au Japon d'il y a à peu près 14 ans ? Un jeu connu pour son histoire à la one again et surtout ses doublages complètement pétés ? Ça a rien à faire au milieu des jeux nouveaux ? Ah... Et bien je n'en ai cure, l'ami : en effet, ce jeu sera, pour nous Occidentaux, une nouveauté et bien qu'il soit déjà assez vieux, tout ça, tout ça... il n'en sera certainement pas moins aussi marrant qu'il l'a été toutes ces années. TUNIC right|210 px En revanche, celui-là est certainement nouveau. Enfin, en développement depuis maintenant six ans, mais comprenez, ce jeu indé est la réalisation d'une seule personne. Pour les images qu'il nous est donné de voir actuellement, on peut assez vite se dire que l'ambiance très paisible du jeu et les défis qu'il nous procurera vaudront la peine de les avoir attendus. Strange Brigade right|210 px Strange Brigade est un gros pari. Personnellement, on me parle d'un shooter à la troisième personne qui a des phases de puzzle et qui se joue en co-op à quatre, bah j'grimace un peu. C'est un concept intéressant mais risqué, et c'est avec cette idée en tête que j'ai regardé la bande-annonce ci-jointe. Les deux minutes me suffirent à vouloir en découvrir encore plus et plus important d'avoir les mains dessus, c'est bien le genre d'expériences vidéoludiques qui seraient complètement magiques entre amis. Gal Metal right|210 px D'accord, d'accord, je me doute bien que le jeu cible en priorité les femmes, et qu'il ne quittera probablement que difficilement le Japon, mais bon ! vu que la plupart des gens qui vont y jouer seront de transpirants hommes quinquagénaires, je me permets d'en parler. Gal Metal, du coup, vous met dans la peau d'une batteuse en utilisant la manette très spéciale de la Nintendo Switch à ces fins. Le gameplay est simple, le scénario n'a pas l'air super complexe non plus, en bref, ça risque pas d'être un jeu super poussé, mais si vous êtes capables de vous taper des délires à partir de pas grand chose, je crois que ça va être pour vous. Et puis en même temps, avec une bande-annonce qui reprend la Symphonie du Nouveau Monde de Dvořák, j'aurais des difficultés à ne pas aimer. La dernière fois, c'était avec les métalleux de Rhapsody of Fire et... Je vous laisse vous faire votre opinion. D'autres belles trouvailles En dehors des perles précédentes, il y a bien d'autres jeux plutôt intéressants mais pas assez pour mériter de trop s'étendre dessus, malgré qu'ils donnent tout autant envie. Mon avis tient en une phrase sur chacun de ces jeux : * Megaman 11 : Un vrai plaisir de retrouver enfin Megaman après huit ans, bonne ambiance, belles nouveautés, j'attends de voir si les contrôles vont tenir bon aussi. * Assetto Corsa Competizione : J'suis un étron en simulation de course mais quoiqu'il en soit je serais enchanté de voir un événement comme les 24 Heures du Spa — à quand le Mans — transposé en e-sport. * Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice : Bon, c'est la formule désormais classique de FromSoftware, donc évidemment ça tiendra le coup niveau histoire, bestiaire et environnement, mais j'attends toujours le jeu qui sera dur non pas parce que c'est du bullshit absolu mais parce qu'il y a un vrai défi derrière. * Twin Mirror : Euuuuuuuuuuuuh- alors bon d'accord c'est un jeu narratif dans la même veine que Life is Strange, le synopsis me paraît sympathique, mais qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte de plus ? * Greedfall : Un action-RPG dans la même veine que The Technomancer avec un système de craft, d'équipement, mais en plus beaucoup de diplomatie dans un univers inspiré de l'Europe des temps modernes, ça a l'air vachement sympa, mais de tout ça, qu'est-ce que la bande-annonce montre ? * A Plague Tale: Innocence : Même problème, une bande-annonce sans gameplay pour un jeu qui lui aussi a l'air génial, de l'action-aventure très poussée par le scénario avec une touche surnaturelle, mais rien de substantiel à part deux-trois images (très belles soit dit en passant). * Control : Des mécaniques à la Quantum Break, une atmosphère à la Lemma, un gameplay à la Max Payne 3, ça fait du bien par où ça passe mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quand même une dose d'identité propre, on verra bien. * Dead or Alive 6 : Pas trop trop d'évolution par rapport au précédent opus, sauf au niveau des graphismes, du moins, serait-il possible qu'ils se concentrent désormais sur les mécaniques de jeu et non les personnages féminins ? De vrai de vrai ? * SNK Heroines Tag Team Frenzy : J'aime beaucoup l'esthétique excessivement girly mixée avec un gameplay un peu fifou et des combos à rallonge, mais à force de voir SNK complètement assumer d'utiliser ses propres personnages féminins comme bouts de viande, ça refroidit pas mal, malgré une jouabilité qui a l'air vachement solide. * Shadow of the Tomb Raider : En parlant de représentation féminine, celui-là a le mérite de faire mieux ; vraisemblablement pas grande évolution par rapport à l'opus précédent non plus mais si le jeu nous offre autant de bonnes surprises que son ancêtre, ce sera pas du tout un problème. * Ghost Giant : Là, on se trouve avec un jeu plus novateur — en même temps, c'est de la réalité virtuelle donc faut bien — je n'ai par contre rien à dire autre que l'expérience altruiste promet d'être très belle à suivre. Megaman 11 - Trailer 2 - Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One, PC Assetto Corsa Competizione Gameplay Trailer - E3 2018 Sekiro Shadows Die Twice - Reveal Trailer PS4 Twin Mirror - Trailer d'annonce 2019 PS4 GreedFall – E3 2018 Trailer PS4 A Plague Tale Innocence E3 2018 Trailer PS4 Control - E3 2018 Announce Trailer PS4 Dead or Alive 6 Reveal Trailer SNK HEROINES Tag Team Frenzy - EVO Japan Trailer (Nintendo Switch, PS4) Shadow of the Tomb Raider Gameplay Reveal Square Enix E3 2018 Ghost Giant Announcement Trailer ES-User_badge-CSS http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/f1c0b77d-134f-4eb4-9181-61c5491c5a4a/scale-to-width-down/80#.jpg FrenchTouch J'sais jamais vraiment quoi écrire dans ces trucs, honnêtement. Tout de suite, je dois avoir l'air un peu couillon quand même, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent... voir le profil • équipe jeux vidéo • le blog • contact Catégorie:Billets de blog